Prisoner to my Pleasure
by My Lost Pen
Summary: Michel a young man is tied to the bed of a sexy gang leader after angering some of his men. Force, sex, crime-lords,spies and perhaps love. These two men are tested and tried. Will they overcome the barriers that stand between them. CHANGED CH1 a bit
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner To My Pleasure

A door opens and a man walks into the room. "It is a beautiful room if I do say so myself, don't you think so" the man turns to the plush king size bed that's covered in black Indian silk and the banister has clear dark black drapes flowing down, just beyond the drapes would be his prize a pail boy of 17 who had pitch black hair and intense blue eyes and at the moment he was looking daggers at him, oh so scary.

So this is the boy who beat up a couple of my men just because they wanted to have some "fun" with him, the boy should have known not to mess with his gang. Having fun with his men for a night would have been less painful for him then being caught and brought to him for punishment. It was already difficult to negotiate with other territories while issues are arising at home. Normally he didn't use force, usually his bed partners were willing and eager to please him, but whispers had reached the other territories about a renegade group trying to move in on his turf and now some runt who took a few kickboxing lessons decides to send three of his men to the ER because he didn't want them to fuck them.

Turning towards the bed he saw the boy, he was wearing nothing at all and was firmly tied hand and foot to the bed, what a magnificent body, the boy was well toned his muscles were will defined but not so big as to draw attention on the streets more like of someone who has been in a lot of fights, which was probably due to all the kickboxing the kid did.

Slowly he walked to the foot of the bed the boy followed his every move with his eyes just like a predator looking for an opening, but the boy was quite secure at the moment.

"I'm going to make you pay for this" the boy said pure rage dripped from every word.

"Oh really" the man sat down next to the boy he reached out his right hand and slowly slid it down the boy's body until he reached the boys penis. Cupping it with his hand he gave it a squeeze it was huge and it felt good, but the boy wasn't reacting with pleasure, but more rage he bucked trying to get the hand off his cock, but that only made the man more interested

"What is your name boy?" no answer he squeezed tighter on the balls the boy screamed "Michel"

"What a nice name" the man replied. The man slowly bent over Michel and kissed him, Michel gasped and the man took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in his mouth slowly stroking his own tongue. The kiss was harsh Michel bit down on the man's tongue **hard**. The man hissed and released him he pushed off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Michel lifted his head to look at the bathroom door, which was firmly closed, damn what is he doing in there. Michel silently pleading that he can get out of this alive. The man didn't seem to be too injured from his bite, but who knew. Oh god oh god please let him be injured please let him be in pain if he's in pain he won't think of raping me, but Michel knew that even if the son of a bitch was to injured to fuck him he wouldn't be set free, it would only be a postponement of his rape. That was what was going to happen he knew it. You don't piss off a gang leader and get off easily. God he didn't know they were thugs, he sure as hell didn't know they were the Ruins thugs and even if he did he probably would still have punched that crazy bastard who had grabbed his cock while he was serving the table their drinks. But this couldn't have been worse if he had planned it. That man was the leader of the Ruins the most famous gang in L.A, they were rich and had political power and this man was in charge of them and there's no telling what he will do to me. Oh I can't believe I am in this mess, all I did was beat up a couple of idiots who clearly had biological retardation _he was not gay how on earth could those two idiots hit on him and then they go off and like dogs tell their master what he did and now he was tied butt naked on a bed that felt like heaven awaiting a man's pleasure oh well he can forget about me being corporative he would fight with all his strength not that it would do any good of getting him out of this situation , but maybe he can fix the guys attention on hating him instead of wanting to fuck him. He would rather be beaten within an inch of his life then raped like some weak woman._

The man came out of the bathroom carrying a pill box what was it for did he really bite the man so hard that he needed medication that didn't make any sense he had tasted no blood when he bit the man. What was going on?

"I can tell you won't be the least corporative….. I really did not want to do this, but seeing as how I am very much in need I think I have no choice." what was the gut talking abo- Michel had just realized the guy was naked and was sporting a hard on _a very huge hard on the guy really does have a big penis oh I wonder how it will feel if have that huge delicious looking cock were to slam into him over and ov- _**no **I can't think that way.

" you see this is an aphrodisiac created in a laboratory I own in the middle east it is really affective to each pill makes the one it was given to hard for 30 minutes of course you can still come, but after 20 minutes of a reprieve you'll get hard again and you'll beg for it over and over, so I don't need to fight you in fact once I give you the medicine I won't even need to restrain you, because once this takes effect you won't want to escape you'll beg each and every time so I am ensured a good time. Now the only question lift is how many pills to give you, I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I am a monster in bed a complete brutal beast so I will want to take you many times…. oh I think 4 pills should do the trick… mmmmmmmm if I'm still hard after that I will just have to give you more."

Was the man crazy or something "do you honestly think I am going to swallow those pills? I won't you know so you can just put those back were ever they came from." Michel said in such disgust the man actually looked taken aback well good maybe now that rapist would leave him alone.

"my dear sweet boy you don't swallow these I put them up that small hole you have down there" WHAT? "Don't worry it will feel good."

Now I'm panicking he is serious really serious I have to get away.

The man slowly crawled on the bed until he was right above his cock. The man bent down and licked the limp penis, then opened the bottle that contained the pills and took out four he lifted the struggling him up and found the small tight hole the man shoved in roughly a finger Michel screamed the man did not stop and let him adjust to the intrusion but just kept pumping his finger in side him oh it hurt so bad. Suddenly the finger was gone the relief was immediate but short lived the man was pushing something inside him it was small, but he could feel it oh no the pill in went another until all the four pills were inside him, the man licked his entrance then stuck his tongue it was a strange feeling awkward and then the heat came oh god he was on fire he was burning his penis ached to be stroked, licked, his nipples wants no needed to be pinched, bitten and licked and the man was just staring at him with an amused expression on his face.

Suddenly the man's mouth was on his right nipple biting in sucking on it while the other nipple was being toyed and petted by the man's hand _pervert_, but it felt so good his nipples were as hard as rocks and that tongue oh it was amazing roughly dragging his tongue up the nipple so that when it went over there was that sharp pang that went straight to his groin the man did the same thing to the other nipple then slid his tongue down his body until it reached his dick his very hard dick the man brushed his tongue up and down his shaft and over the tip I couldn't help but moan "ohh..o-ohh unnn tha-that f-feels good keep gong m-m-more more please pleas- he was sharply cut off when the man shoved two fingers in him and began to ruthlessly pump and pump in and out. The pain was slight, because he was hitting my G-spot each time.

"oh so you want me to take you huh well I have no problem with that although I had wanted to play with you some more, but I don't want to explode those juices of yours until I am inside you pushing in hard fast and so deep you will scream each time I thrust into you, but if I want that to happen I probably should stop right now I mean look at your dick its already starting to spill pre-cum out of the tip." " I don't care" Michel moaned "just take me I want to feel you thrusting with all your might in me hard and deep very v-very deep, I want you to fuck me p-p-please I c-can't wait any longer…**FUCK ME NOW!**" Michel panted.

"oh such a dirty mouth, but I like it alright here I go" the man mounted Michel and without any warning thrust into him Michel screamed the pain the pain oh it hurts someone stop the pain please "wait s-stop it hurts" Michel panted, but the man ignored the plea and continued to push in and out with each new thrust he went deeper and harder. Soon the pain drifted away and what was left was pleasure immense pleasure oh it felt good he came to meet each thrust with his hips. The feel of having the man's huge hard penis pumping into him was magnificent he could feel each thrust, every inch on the man's dick and how when he pushed in his walls would tighten and squeeze around the man's shaft trying to grasp it, but to no success, he was going to come he could feel the spasms in his own penis which was rubbing against the man's abs.

With each thrust he felt the pressure grow, Michel's world narrowed to just the man, and just the pleasure of that thrusting muscle. His voice was incoherent filled with such pleasure that he could only express it with moans, gasps. It felt so good and the thought of him leaving of him taking away the instrument that was at that moment his world filled his chest with panic as his cock filled with pleasure. His panting was short and heavy. He could barely breathe and when the pressure filled to the brim he could hold it back no longer, no matter how much he wished to prolong the pleasure he couldn't stop from Cumming. He came all over his rapist.

Even in his sated state his mind began to clear and his fight was restored, but he was still tied and the man was still pumping into him, unconcerned with his partner's recent ejaculation. The man's eyes were closed his face contorted in focus and in pleasure, his breathing was short but there were no other signs that he was fucking and enjoying it. It looked more like he was doing a routine three mile run. When he opened his eyes they were empty and he smirked down at me. He seemed to not even notice that I was glaring at him, for he grunted and started thrusting with a more forceful vigor that brought his cock pounding into him.

I could feel the spasms of the man and then a warm wet liquid of his cum flowing into me. The man froze in his orgasm, eyes closed and mouth held firm as if he was trying to hold in his pleasure. He pulled out and I could feel some of his seed seeping out of me. I was in shock. I had let no enjoyed this man's rape of me. Guilt washed over me and shame overpowered my body, closing my eyes to hold back the tears I fell back onto the bed in despair. I would not cry this man would see no weakness from me. I will not allow him to conquer me in that way.

The man's hand suddenly griped my jaw. I opened my eyes and looked into his dark ones. "do you know what happens now that you're fully sated huh?" what was he talking about now." His grip tightened and his face changed to one of anger. "You will answer me when I ask you a question or I will not be so lenient the next time." I looked at him. What could possibly be worse than crying out in pleasure as I poor out my seed in response to being raped? "What could you possible do to me that worse than being raped?" My voice was strong, solid and I was so proud that it wasn't filled with the dejection I felt.

"Oh, trust me Michel there are worse things than my raping you. I could have you tied up before the entire Ruin organization and let any who wished to fuck you. I would have to decide if I wanted you to fight without any result against them or if I wanted to watch as you begged each and one of my men to fuck you. How would you feel Michel to beg those who you had turned down and to fuck you?" He was smirking now.

My face paled and I could swear that my heart stopped. He could. This sick bastard could do that. I realized just then how truly fucked I was. He could and would do that if he wanted and there wouldn't be anyone who could stop him.

"So now that we understand just how much I can do to you, I think it's best if you don't antagonize me anymore. So ill ask again do you know what happens next?"

Looking him straight in the eyes I shook my head.

"now is when I fuck you harder than you can imagine and oh so deep and you are going to beg for each vengeful thrust" to demonstrate what he meant the man then thrust his newly harden cock into him, then he pulled out all the way to the tip, then pounded into him. The pills he had given him had yet to take full affect again so he wasn't hard at all and what was pleasurable just a few minutes ago was now painful. It felt like someone was thrusting a metal poll into him and the pain he felt when he was first thrust into was tenfold than what it had originally been when the man had first given him the pills, but to be used this way to feel each thrust pound into him without mercy while he was dry and limp had a perverted pleasure to it so he met each thrust and begged for more just as he was told to do and he screamed every time he was pumped into, Michel wanted to live more than he wanted to preserve his pride, so he begged, moaned and pleaded for more when they both knew the only thing he felt for this second rape was pain.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was finished with the boy I left him tied up and I didn't even bother to clean him. How perverted I am, that I want dear sexy Michel to wake up with the feel of my cum dripping out of him, I want him to feel his ass so full in proof of my pleasure that he won't forget who took him, who fucked him senseless.

I left the room and headed to my office to try and finish up some paper work. But for some reason I could not get the boy out of my mind it was stupid I have never once had an afterthought of those I use for my pleasure. They are only a moment's pleasure easily forgotten until I have need of them again. I wonder why my mind keeps drifting to him. He isn't the most handsome or the most talented of his sexual partners. Men and women, he'd been with both and it really didn't matter which one he fucked so long as it got himself off. It wasn't the fact that the boy resisted him; many did that even if they came around in the end. It wasn't that the boy was handsome, he had been with better looking men. He just needed to fuck the boy more, then once he tired of those moans and shudders of his then he would be able to think clearly. The boy had simply passed out from overexertion and he hadn't fully sated himself yet. Yes that was it.

Putting it from my mind I made my way to the office, bloody paperwork would dull his cock's ache for now.

"Sir if there is nothing else that you require of me I would like to retire for the evening."

"Tan tomorrow I want you to look into my new bedmate and find out if there is anyone who would look for him." Don't want some nosy cop or family member snooping around. He wasn't particularly in a hurry to give up his new bed slave.

"Of course, well then I will see you tomorrow, goodnight sir" Tan then walked out of the office leaving me alone to think of what other pleasures he would pull out of the boy.

"Yes goodbye Tan"

After he left I finished up the rest of the paper work and headed to my room.

Before I entered the room the noise of the boy stopped me. He was crying. The boy was actually crying. What the hell is with that? He hadn't cried in the three days of his captivity and now he put on the water works. Stupid boy. Crying would get him nothing but a red face.

Opening the door the boss looked at the pathetic little boy laying on the bed trying not to let tears run down his face.

"So are you so sad to be here, how disappointing I was hoping you would be begging like this morning to have me fuck you again, you seemed to enjoy it."

Michel's eyes opened wide and his breathing began to get unsteady. He looked frightened out of his wits.

"What is it you want you have already taken away my pride, my dignity there is nothing more for you to take just let me go, ple please let me go I won't tell a soul not no one I won't mention it as long as I live just please; please let me go."

"Stuttering how silly I thought you beat up those men who tried to get you to be there toy. Or was I mistaken."

I moved closer to the bed I wanted his heart to race I wanted him in agony.

"Those filthy idiots wanted something I was not willing to give them so they decided to take it, are you saying you would allow another man or anyone to take something of yours without a fight!"

His voice was angry and hurt he sounded like he needed to explain that it was nothing against him just that he wasn't wanting what my men had wanted. And of course I would fight but I was not about to tell the little brat that he was right.

Although he did look kind of sexy when he was worked up, He was still tied up and naked I could see his ass was still marked with my dried cum and I wondered if I were to stick my finger up his ass right now would he be wet from this morning's activities. Oh the thought of him pushing his body up against mine in a desperate act to remove my violating hand, but only drawing it in more was so delicious a thought I could not resist especially since he was dripping in desperation and he looked ready for a fight. I leaned over him while sitting on the edge of the bed and ran my tongue across his left nipple. His reaction was to gasp and pull away.

"Now now don't be like that I was hoping for another round of fun between you and I"

"Fun you call forcing drugs up my ass making me a blithering idiot who's only thought was your dick up there Fun. You must really be lacking in bed complainants if you have to force a defenseless boy to beg for your cock."

"What an idea that I would need to force someone to have sex with me, it's not true I am a very desirable man with both the human sexes' men and women want me in there arms even if only for one night."

"Then why are you wasting your time with me"

"I really don't know, maybe it's because you tempt me to beastly desires."

**Michel's POV**

He was crazy that's the only explanation he was crazy. Beastly desires what nonsense.

He had been surprised when he had woken up in a cold sweat; he thought the dreams were long gone. Thought he had gotten rid of them. What a fool he was, he would never be rid of the dreams, the memories. The tears had come then. He used to always cry when the dreams came, but the kickboxing and meditation he had studied for the past five years had helped control the urge to drown his sorrow and he hadn't cried in the past two years, but with all of the oppressing memories suffocating and the despair of the morning events he couldn't stop the salty drops from falling. When that man came in and just assumed that he was crying for the reason of his rape, he let him. Wouldn't do him any good if the bastard found another way to torture him. Let him believe what he wanted.

"I have an idea how about you willing let me take you without the drugs and let's see if I can't make you scream in pleasure." the man said.

His tongue left my nipple and started trailing down towards my cock and oh god if it didn't feel good. No NO NOO. This is not happening.

My voice was hesitant but at least it came out firm.

"No I won't and stop licking me."

The man lifted his head and smirked "Oh but you will enjoy what I do with your body I assure you."

He started removing his clothes and I knew there was nothing I could do about it he was going to rape me again and just like before I would not be able to stop him, he'd even proved that fighting was useless he could just drug me again and make me beg for him.

What do I do? FIGHT that's what you fight; fight him and keep fighting without the drug he won't win.

The man looked paused from removing his clothes and looked down at him.

"Now I can see you aren't going to play this game without some kind of prize at the end. I'll tell you what; if I can't make you cum within the next two hours without the drug I will let you go."

I stopped struggling. Froze as I made eye contact with him. Froze my heart at the spark of hope it was desperately trying to light. This could be a trick.

"Really you mean that if you can't make me cum you will let me go home."

"Yes however there are two conditions one you have to let me do anything I want with you within the next two hours and second if you should fail you must never again resist me when I want to fuck you. You will open your legs for me and beg me to take you every time I come to you. Is it a deal"

I thought about it and even though I wanted to fight him, even though loosing meant enslaving myself to this man, I knew this would probably be my only chance to get out of this place so what other choice did I have but to accept.

Looking up at him I had to wonder that if I did win what assurances did I have that he would keep his word, I mean he was the leader of a gang what promises do men that break the law keep.

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"You don't, but you won't be getting another chance like this anytime soon."

The man leaned in close and whispered in my ear "If you want I will put it into writing, but if I have to do that it would mean that I would be putting myself in physical torment, because I am as hard as a rock and that would mean putting another hour on to the time limit."

Another hour, but two hours was already a long time I didn't think I could make it with three hours on the clock.

"Alright you have a deal"

"Good"

"Wait tell me your name first"

"My name is Alexandar I am Italian named after Alexandar the Great"

Alexandar moved off the bed and over to the next room, he came back with a knife. He cut away the material that bound me. Once I was free he again left the room and came back with a dildo.

"Now for starters I want you to stick this in your ass and then come over here and lick me."

Alexandar went over to a chair in the middle of the room and sat down on it he was as naked as the day he was born and he was sporting a hard on. I looked at the dildo that was probably bigger than or just as big as his.

"You're not going to renegade on our deal are you"

"No, but just so were clear you're a pervert."

"Oh I am well aware of that, but the clock doesn't start until that is in your ass so if you want to get this over with you had better start now"

And now the games begin...


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandar POV

The boy was hesitant. He could understand that, but the boy needed to learn that freedom never came without a price. And his freedom wouldn't come at all. Alexandar never ever made a bet he wouldn't win. The boy would cum. He would obey and then Alexandar would fuck and fuck until he was sick of the boy.

Michel's POV

The dildo felt like some sick twisted thing in his hand. He was afraid to put that into him. It was smooth, and long its width was the span of about two and a half inches. The Bastard (which he was calling him instead of his name, seemed like if he said his name it would be full submission. So he was the Bastard) had his legs spread and his impressive member was protruding in all its hardened glory. He had one hand on each arm rest and he was sitting like a king. His eyes glowed with fire.

"If you don't begin now you will forfeit your chance at freedom. Now shove that dildo up your tight little hole and crawl over hear and suck me off. If I got to say this again the deal is off."

I hate him. He's going to be the end of me; I'll never see my friends again. Jamie and Ryan the brothers I never had. If I can't beat the Bastard at his game then I lose everything I have built since that day. I can NO I will win. Just imagine an old lady or an old man.

Kneeling on the bed I brought the dildo around to the back of.

"Lick it first; don't want to damage that ass before I get in it."

My hand froze and I could feel my cheeks heat. I brought the dildo up to my mouth and began to suck. Making it as wet as I could, when my jaw started to tense I stopped and again brought the dildo to my ass and pushed it in a little. "AHHHH. Damn. It hurts."

"Don't be such a kid, thrust it up into you; you have 10 seconds to get that dildo in."

"10...8...7"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, taking the dildo in my hand I ignored the counting and breathed in and then out then in again and THRUST. "AHHHHH Fuck!"

My ass felt like it was on fire. I wanted to rip it out of me; my eyes were brimming with tears. HOLD THEM BACK. I raised my head from its collapsed position on the bed and looked at him, my hand still on the intruding dildo that was in my ass.

The Bastard had his hand on his cock his eyes were glued to me. "Come" he whispered. It's a good thing he said to crawl, because even though it was a humiliating dog like action I don't think I could have walked with the dildo in me. So I slid to the floor and on my hands and knees I crawled over to him, stopping within an inch of his knees. Looking up at him I waited, but he only lifted one brow and moved his hand away from his cock. Bastard.

I sat up knees spread and flinched at the dildo moved as I did. IGNORE IT Michel, just concentrate. I placed one hand on each of his muscular thighs and leaned in. Hesitating for just a moment I thought again of that night. It wasn't important no matter how similar the feeling it wasn't the same. Shaking my head to clear it I leaned forward and licked the Bastards cock.

It wasn't so bad, just getting through this and you will be fine. Ok licking was fine, but sucking I don't know if I can do that. I didn't get the chance to complain. "You will suck. Take my cock into that pretty mouth of yours and suck and you will keep sucking until I have cum."

I couldn't look at him. It was so embarrassing. I took my hands off his thighs and brought my body to kneel right in-between his legs. This sent a jolt through my ass as the dildo was shoved a little more into me and my ass tightened to the invasion. My cock remembered the pumping of the cock in front of me and the memory of the pleasure made it sent a tingle through me. Damn, NO concentrate, just get the bastard off and your home free. Returning to the task in front of me I placed my hands on him, one under his balls to massage him and the other at the base of his cock to guide it to my mouth. I slowly pushed my lips down his cock sucking. The fullness of him was at first a little uncomfortable, but I soon accommodated it. Bobbing my head up and down I licked and sucked his cock treating it like a melting ice-cream cone, making sure to alternate between licks and bites.

I felt his hands in my hair as he roughly took over, shoving my mouth over his cock as he fucked my mouth. With every thrust the dildo moved inside of me. It was like I was getting fucked in two different places. I could taste the salty pre-cum as his movements went from precise to jerky and faster. I could feel my cock harden at the overload of sensation. Sucking a guy off normally wouldn't get any reaction out of him but disgust, however the dildo was reminding his body of the pleasure and its invasion went from intruding to exciting. He remembered the push of the Bastards cock, that forceful thrust of his and the tingle of pulsating pleasure when he hit the right spot. He remembered and his traitorous body couldn't stop from hardening. The thrusting sped up and he had to place his hands back on the Bastards thighs to keep his balance. With a sudden jerk he pushed his cock to the hilt inside of him and came. I looked up and saw his head throne back and his body frozen in pleasure. Event the bitter taste of the seed in his mouth could not diminish how erotic the man looked as he received the ultimate carnal pleasure.


End file.
